Gonna Get Over You
by randomlvr1
Summary: In anticipation of Alfred F. Jones's new album, coming out in stores next month, we'll be hosting a live podcast where he'll give his fans an exclusive preview of his album's content. Tune in here tonight at 7 pm EST, and don't miss out!


_The video player's screen was black on the page. White letters across it promised a live broadcast at 7 pm EST, and the digital clock in the corner of the monitor read a small 6:58._

"So, when you guys said 'Let's have a slumber party!' I was hoping for something a little more interesting than watching some podcast from this guy you two have been obsessing over for-"

"Sh! Sh! It's going to start any moment now!"

"I _still_ don't get-"

"Oh my God, just _shut up!_ Just because you'd rather listen to that autotuned stuff than the sweet, sweet voice of Alfred-"

"-Fucking Jones! Yeah! Fine, fine! I'm going to eat the rest of the damn pizza."

_The black of the screen and the white print abruptly faded, and a vaguely fuzzy image of two young men sitting with an amber coloured wall behind them became visible. They both had attractively blond hair and vibrant eyes. _

_The blue-eyed one wearing glasses waved and flashed a grin at his invisible audience, his other hand resting on the guitar in his lap. The green-eyed man sat further back against the couch, arms crossed across his chest, legs crossed Indian style on the couch, and looking a sight less eager about the whole ordeal._

"Oh! Oh! It's starting!"

"_Hey guys! It's me!" the blue eyed began energetically, somehow able to keep his large grin impeccable as he talked. "Thanks for tuning in tonight! I know you've been waiting a helluva long time for this album, but just wait a bit more, kay? I promise it'll be worth it!"_

_The apathetic - or perhaps just tired - man next to him had reached over to the side at some point while his companion had been speaking and grabbed a black mug of something steaming, and had been sipping it until he nudged the blue eyed with his elbow. "Al, at this rate you're going to say in five minutes and one breath what we had planned for the next half hour."_

"_Oh, right!" Alfred sat back against the couch like the other and gave him a slightly sheepish smile before turning back to the webcam. "So, this is my manager, producer, and kind of best friend - Arthur Kirkland."_

_The green eyed - Arthur - gave the camera a polite nod. "Good evening."_

"Can't you make it any better quality?"

"No, it's already set at the best. They must be using a crappy camera or something. And I thought you weren't watching this?"

"I wasn't. But they're cute."

"Told you so."

_Alfred rolled his eyes, but cracked a fond smile as if he were used to the sort of behaviour. "Anyway, he's here to say a couple of technical, business-y stuff about the upcoming release-"_

_Arthur ducked forward, still holding onto his mug with one hand, and pushed Alfred to the side with the other, his face taking up most of the screen. "We've been working our arses off for this dribble called music so that it can be ready by next month for you lot. So buy his bloody album or we'll be forced to rot away at cheap pub gigs."_

"Already preordered!"

"Lucky bitch."

"You two are just-why am I even your friend?"

_Alfred quickly pulled him back with a scandalised expression and punch to the shoulder, but they were both betraying small smiles on their lips._

"_Man, so much for proper and professional," Alfred laughed, looking over at his friend with crinkled eyes._

"_I'm tired," Arthur said as way of explanation before hiding the mirth on his lips behind the rim of his mug, eyes shifting away from Alfred's. "We've been in the studio all day and I just want to sleep."_

"_Oh yeah!" Alfred turned back to the audience with bright excited eyes as if suddenly remembering he was on camera. "I meant to tell you guys! We finished the final recording today! Officially done with all the songs, and ready to be stamped into all those discs. Damn, I'm gettin' excited for this."_

_Alfred looked down at his guitar and strummed it gently, letting the notes linger in the air for a moment before looking back up with a softer kind of smile on his face. "And I hope you guys are too! So I was gonna talk about some of the songs that are gonna be on it-"_

"_But nothing more," Arthur cut in with a sharp look at Alfred's fingers dancing silently over the strings of his instrument._

"_Yeah, yeah," Alfred brushed off with a wave of his hand. "If you guys are pissed 'cuz you aren't getting a preview, send your complaints to Artie." He jabbed a thumb at his companion and winked._

"God, he is _so_ cute I don't even _know_."

"That, I can agree to."

"Be careful girl - we're going to end up converting you if you keep hanging with us."

"_It's called business, Alfred. And _I_ am called Arthur."_

"_Anyway, I don't really know what I'm supposed to say if I can't _sing_ it." Alfred frowned slightly, ignoring Arthur's comments easily. "I mean, what more is there to my album than music?"_

_Arthur gave an unhelpful shrug, even though Alfred wasn't looking at him at this point but rather quietly at his guitar. "Well, how about the song we finished today - Gonna Get Over You. Isn't there anything you want to say about it? Who's it about? What inspired you?"_

_Alfred perked up with interest at the suggestion, but didn't immediately speak. He turned to give the camera a promising grin before turning to Arthur and speaking to him as if they didn't have several thousand people watching them live. Unfortunately, Arthur was looking at the camera and appearing as if he were about to nod off any moment now._

"_Well, I wrote it about you."_

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?"

"Wow, he's gay?"

"Oh God, no. It's always like this - gay or taken. It's not fair!"

_Arthur had the special privilege of wearing a look that not many had the chance to try on. He nailed the rare "you-did-not-just-say-that-live" expression perfectly, with wide eyes slowly shifting to look at Alfred out of the corner of his eyes and mouth just parted in an unpleasantly shocked manner._

"_You're joking," Arthur said as if to make sense of it to himself. He had turned to face Alfred with a mostly annoyed look on his face, but there was a blush beginning to rise on his face._

"_Please_ let him be joking!"

_Alfred continued to give Arthur that tender smile and didn't say a word. When Arthur wouldn't speak either and thirty seconds had passed in silence, Alfred dared to brush his fingers over the strings of his guitar and strum a chord. Arthur still didn't say a word, not to stop him or otherwise, just watched him with a suddenly more suspicious look in his eyes._

"_Oh, how am I gonna get over you?" Alfred sang to the chords of his guitar, smile a little sad. "I'll be alright, just not tonight. But someday. Oh, I wish you'd want me to stay. I'll be alright, just not tonight. But someday..."_

"Oh my God, he _is_ serious."

"Oh hot damn."

"_Yeah." Alfred laughed awkwardly and ran his fingers through his hair because Arthur had _still_ yet to talk, but had moved on to gape at him with some sort of disbelieving shock. "That's all I had to say about that song...the rest speaks for itself, ya know?"_

_Arthur, without warning, reached over and smacked his hand to the side of Alfred's head. And not gently, judging from the way Alfred winced and backed away from the other._

"_Idiot," Arthur said to Alfred's exclamation of "Ow!". But his smile was gentle like Alfred's had been. "You can't write a song about being rejected when you haven't even confessed yet."_

_Alfred recovered very quickly from his injury, dropping his hand from where it had been rubbing his bruise to his guitar and then to the cushions. Their hands brushed and a slow, dopey grin spread across Alfred's face as he intertwined his finger's in Arthur's._

"_Then, I feel an entire new album coming." Alfred's face only shone with increasing happiness as Arthur's cheeks glowed with a dark red. _

_As if suddenly remembering himself and their place, Arthur turned to the camera with crookedly pursed lips, obviously fighting a smile, and reached over to take up the screen with his face and shoulders. It only made the blush more visible to their invisible audience._

"_Buy the album," he said gruffly. "This podcast is done. Good night, all."_

_They could just hear Alfred shouting his own farewell and waving his hands frantically over Arthur's head before the live streaming was turned off and the screen returned to its original black._

"That...wasn't what I was expecting."

"Oh _hell_ no."

"...But it was kind of...really adorable."

"Oh hell _yes_."

"You know, suddenly I want to look up his music."

* * *

><p>(Mmm, I dunno where this came from. Not much to come back with, but I whipped it out in a night and I fine with it. By the way - I totally didn't write that song. It's Sara Bareilles's "Gonna Get Over You" from her album Kaleidoscope Heart. Go check out the whole flippin' album, will you? For me?)<p> 


End file.
